


Bitch (fanvid)

by likeasouffle



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, POV Crowley (Good Omens), bitch, meredith brooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: Crowley is a bundle of contradictions, but wouldn’t want it any other way."I'm a bitch, I'm a lover,I'm a child, I'm a mother,I'm a sinner, I'm a saint,I do not feel ashamed."





	Bitch (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanvid took a lot of time but I learned a lot in the process and it was a lot of fun! Please let me know if you like it! :D
> 
> Thank you so much to [multicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn) for betaing and providing so much valuable feedback!
> 
> [My post about this fanvid on my Tumblr](https://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/186664213945/likeasoufflevids-i-finished-my-good-omens-video). I would very much appreciate reblogs there, if you feel so inclined! :D

If the video requires a password, the password is: bitch  
  
If you have any trouble with the embedded video, you can download it instead: [13MB video](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Y_B9i7u9ZdK832ftamjiOPaRfYxJppHA/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
